Crimson Typhoon: The Three Headed Dragon
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: When a new Category IV Kaiju named Chimera is detected by the Miracle Mile, the Mark IV Chinese Jaeger Crimson Typhoon is deployed to stop it. Will they defeat the beast? Oneshot


**Crimson Typhoon: The Three Headed Dragon**

"**Crimson Typhoon, please report to the launch bay. Catergory IV Kaiju, Codename: Chimera, advancing on Hong Kong.**"

The calm, collected voice of the robotic Jaeger A.I cut through the air as the Wei triplets were roughly awoken by the call. Cheung, the most experienced of the three, was up in a flash. He then had to pratically drag his brothers out of bed to come to the Shatterdome.

"Come on! We're being deployed!" Cheung said as he hit Hu on the back before smacking the back of Jin's head. The two brothers groaned and turned to glare at their third sibling before sidling out of bed. "What time is it?" Jin groaned. "Three." Cheung replied. "3 AM?" Hu said. "Yes." The other two brothers shook their heads and sighed as they dressed and prepared to be deployed.

The three then opened the door of their room and walked outside, the cool metallic scent of the Shatterdome greeted them as they strode down a long hallway to a double set of titanium doors at the end of the hall. The doors opened as the three entered, then closed behind them.

"Wei Tangs! Its good to see you!" Tendo Choi said as he greeted the Chinese Rangers. Cheung smiled as he clapped their old friend on the back. "Indeed Tendo. Now, what is that Chimera like?" Tendo's smile turned into a frown as he turned to the computer screens. "Well, it appears that is the biggest of the Category IVs so far... it broke the record." He said.

The Weis nodded, before turning and saluting as Marshall Stacker Pentecost entered the room, his hands folded behind his back ."Good morning Wei Tangs." he said. The Weis nodded in respect. "Good morning Marshall!" they said. "Get ready." He said.

The three nodded as they were led into the Drivesuit Room. There, technicians helped the triplets into their blazing red Drivesuits, followed by the long spiked gauntlets. The Weis then put on their helmets, before circular pods on the sides spun as Relay Gel drained from the helmets.

The lights in the Shatterdome then clicked on as the triplets, now fully clad and battle ready, were led into the bay where their Jaeger was kept. Cheung smiled when he saw the Mark IV Jaeger. Her beauty never failed to impress him or his brothers. The gleaming crimson armor, its three arms, the mono-eye that was the Conn-Pod, and the chinese dragon emblazoned on its chest was pure bliss to their eyes.

"让我们适应了(Let's suit up!)" Cheung said as he and his brothers strode through the door to Crimson's Conn-Pod. Cheung was the first to enter. He placed his boots onto two straps that wrapped around them, ensuring a firm grip to the ground. Hu went to the back, where metal straps wrapped around his legs and arms, allowing him full control of the third arm, and Jin went to the right side, where he and Cheung would control the Jaeger's movements and two of the arms.

Two white control pods then leaped down from the roof into Cheung's right hand and Jin's left hand, while a circular strap of metal latched around their left. The three then stretched, feeling good to be back in the works. It had been three weeks since their last drop, and they feared that they would be a little rusty.

The roof then opened as six CH-47s lifted into the sky, a network of hooks and straps attached to the massive Jaeger to enable movement. They slowly lifted up into the sky as they flew towards their destination.

The electronic screens in front of them then flared up as Tendo's voice spoke "Good morning Wei triplets! Marshall Pentecost on deck." Pentecost turned to Tendo and nodded. "Intiate Neural Handshake." He said. "Initiating Neural Handshake in T minus fifteen seconds... fourteen... thirteen...twelve... eleven... ten..." The Jaeger A.I said as it prepared the neural link.

"Ready?" Cheung asked his siblings. "Ready!" Came the response. "Nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... Neural Handshake initiation begin!" The Jaeger A.I finished.

Instantly a flood of memories coursed through Cheung's head as the Neural Handshake happened. "_Him and his brothers back in Beijing in their childhood... the money they recieved for the Chinese New Year... After their parents died in a Kaiju attack and they became street fighters to earn a living... Marshall Pentecost himself approaching them to invite them to the Jaeger Academy... the rigorous amounts of training required... the assignment to the Crimson Typhoon..." _

The memories cleared as the triplets, now linked through their minds, straightened up. "Disengaging transport!" Cheung said as he punched a button on the dashboard. Instantly the hooks detached as the CH-47s, now free of the Jaeger's weight, flew away. The Jaeger dropped into the waters off Hong Kong with a massive splash, causing water to splash everywhere. The massive robot then straightened, its mono-eye flashing as the lights all over its body flared as it powered up. "Crimson Typhoon calibration in three... two... one..." The Jaeger A.I said.

Cheung brought his right hand up, as Jin brought his left hand up, and smashed their fists together, while in the back, Hu whirled his right arm in a arc. The enormous Jaeger mimicked their movements, its single, large left arm and its upper right arm smashed into each other, sort of like the Russian Mark I Jaeger Cherno Alpha's method of taunting. The other arm whirled around, copying Hu's movements.

"Calibration complete." The Jaeger A.I said. Tendo nodded as he switched off the computer, handing over complete control to the Weis. "Gentlemen, your duty is to defend the Miracle Mile against Chimera. Do _not_ let it past. Do you understand?" Pentecost demanded.

"Yes sir!" The Weis replied. "Good." Pentecost said before the image vanished. The triplets then strode forward, Crimson copying their movements. The massive three armed robot carefully advanced, its single eye swerving around to detect minute changes in the surrounding area.

"Area scan... clear." The Jaeger A.I said. "Watch carefully. Who knows where it might be." Cheung said to his brothers. Suddenly the water in front of them exploded as the Kaiju lunged out with a fierce screech. "当心! (Watch out!)" Cheung cried as the beast smashed into them.

Chimera was a heavily built brute of a Kaiju, covered in hard bone armor all over its body. The Kaiju was well named. It looked like a mixture of several different Earth animals. Its tail was tipped with trisymmectrical bone spikes, built to grip things. Rows of circular biolumscient lights decorated the tail. However, unlike any other Kaiju previously seen, this one had two heads, just like the one in Greek mytholgy!

They were both reptalian, one was shaped like a snakes while the other was like crocodile's. The snake head had four glowing green eyes, two on either side, and a long crest on top of its head. Its long, glowing tongue slithered in and out of its curved, angular jaw. The crocodile head had four eyes as well, but its jaws were massive and looked strong enough to crunch right through steel. Rows of iron spike like teeth lined its jaws.

But instead of arms, it had two giant wings ending in long, tapered points. It spread its wings to the side and howled as it viciously attacked the Typhoon. The Weis roared as they spun, the torso of the Jaeger twisting as the triplets swung its dual right arms right into the Kaiju's crocodile head, stunning it as Cheung whipped his hand up.

The twinned power gauntlet smashed into the Kaiju's chest, knocking it flying head over heels into the water with a gurgling cry of shock. It quickly recovered and came at them again, but this time the triplets were prepared. "雷云的形成，现在! (Thundercloud Formation, now!)" Cheung roared. The triplets whipped up their right gauntlets.

The Jaeger's hands seperated into eight miniature diamond tipped saw blades, each one spinning rapidly to transform them into three giant buzzsaws. Crimson then struck a pose, before lunging forward to engage. Chimera roared as it swung at the Jaeger with its massive tail, but the Chinese Hunter avoided the blow and the Weis swung their arms in rapid circles.

The Typhoon copied their movements, throwing vicious slashes into the beast's throats as its rear jets ignited, increasing its striking power. Its dual right arms carved across the pale flesh, followed by its larger left one. Several cuts were made in the Kaiju's throats as its acidic blood flowed, causing the water to boil where the blood made contact. The beast roared in anger and pain, before its tail whipped around and caught the Typhoon in the side, throwing the Jaeger back.

"Argh!" The Weis cried as the sudden force knocked them backwards. The rear jets ignited, slowing the Jaeger's fall before it dug its armored feet into the mud, stopping its thrust backwards. The Jaeger then turned, its lights revealing the area where the beast was... gone. "它在哪里？它消失了!(Where is it? It vanished!)" Cheung cried.

Crimson then slowly swerved, its lights flashing as it tried to detect the beast. The sensors suddenly beeped. "Kaiju threat detected!" The Jaeger A.I cried. Hu quickly thrust his left hand in and out. The larger left arm's saw blades stopped spinning and transformed into the powerful IB22 Plasmacaster, a similiar weapon to the I-19 Plasmacaster installed into the American Jaeger Gipsy Danger, but was three times more powerful with the addition of multi-layered CELL-TIP technology which enables specific targeting of Kaiju skeletal structure.

"Charging!" Hu cried back as the cannon's muzzle began glowing, a sign that it was charging a shot. Suddenly Cheung saw a glimmer next to them... "Kaiju! It used camoflauge!" He cried as the beast, having blended into the water next to the Chinese Jaeger, leaped out with a bloodcurdling roar.

"喷气踢!(Jet Kick!)" Jin cried as he jammed the upper left arm's saw blade into the Kaiju's throat. Hu nodded tapping in a series of commands into the computer next to him before dropping low and unleashing a powerful kick with his left leg. The Jaeger copied his movements, the rear jets igniting as its left leg rose out of the water and swerved, crashing into the Kaiju's chest with a powerful blow.

The beast roared as crashed back down into the water, before bursting out again, but this time it flapped its huge, leathery wings as it rose into the sky. Its snake head then opened its jaws, and hissed as it spat a stream of bright blue liquid at the Jaeger. Jin and Cheung whipped to the side, the Jaeger's blazing speed allowing it to sidestep the attack easily. The liquid splashed into the water next to them, and they were shocked to see that it _froze_ the water there.

"The snake head! It has freezing breath!" Hu cried. Cheung and Jin, not ones to be frightened thanks to their training, activated all three of the thrusters at the same time, allowing for temporary air lift. They leaped into the sky, bodyslamming the Kaiju as they shot through the air. The beast screeched in pain as Crimson's left saw blade carved a groove through its throats.

"Still charging! Ready in thirty seconds!" Hu cried. Suddenly the beast reared back its left head, and spat another stream of the fluid at the right upper arm. The Weis could not react as the liquid splashed over the arm, before ice formed all over the arm. Suddenly, Jin yelled in pain as freezing cold spread over his right arm. He was feeling the pain their Jaeger was feeling.

The arm was completely frozen, the titanium covered by ice. The beast then opened its right head's massive jaws, the iron spikes gleaming in the faint moonlight, and snapped its head forward, crunching deeply into the frozen arm. With a screeching groan of tearing metal and cracking of ice, the beast ripped Crimson's arm straight off its shoulder.

The three brothers shouted in agony as the fire from losing the arm spread through them like wildfire. They struggled to overcome the pain, the beast still furiously crunching away at the wires coiling from the broken remains of the right upper arm. The Plasmacaster glowed bright blue, the ball of energy fully charged. They slammed into the water, a great splash coming from the impact point.

Cheung gritted his teeth and bellowed as he thrust his head forward. The other two followed him, and Crimson whipped its head forward. It cracked into Chimera's crocodile head, stunning the beast. Cheung then reached out with the remaining right arm, its saw blades whirring furiously, and swung in a circular radius. Chimera screeched, a earsplitting sound of agony, as the saw blade sliced right into the snake head.

Cheung then whipped his arm in a spherical swing, and the saw blade followed, cutting the Kaiju's head right off. The snake head, its green eyes still rolling, splashed into the water with a great spreading of water. Chimera screamed, before lunging forward with its remaining head's great jaws beared. This time, however, Jin curled his left arm so that the Typhoon's right shoulder faced the beast.

Chimera's jaws crunched deeply into the metal, but the shield like formation prevented the beast from fully biting through. Hu then swung his arm up, and the Plasmacaster was jammed into the beast's chest. "对于我们的父母! (For our parents!)" Hu shouted as he fired.

The Plasmacaster whined as it discharged. The air around them crackled with energy as the beam, fully charged, ripped straight through the beasts's second throat, decapitating it. The head fell to the side, before the beast's body collapsed into the water, kaiju blood spraying everywhere. The Weis gasped in pain and relief, before slowly turning back towards the Shatterdome, pain from their lost arm still coursing through their veins.

"Marshall! First plasma round detected." Tendo said as the Marshall came over. Pentecost squinted, watching as the Typhoon discharged a plasma blast straight into the beast's chest, decapitating its second head and winning the battle. The wounded Jaeger then began walking back to the Shatterdome.

"Good job Weis... Good job... now... for the Mark III Restoration Project..." Pentecost thought to himself as he nodded in stasfication. "Tendo, get the Typhoon repaired. Get it a new arm with upgraded mechanics." "Yes sir!" he replied as he saluted. The Marshall then turned and walked out, pride for his Rangers coursing through his mind.

The End


End file.
